The Hardest of Hearts
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Cinderella AU! Ella dejo la zapatilla para no ser atrapada. Él quiere encontrarla por amor y alguien más destruirla por celos. Si el cuento siguiera su curso todo sería sencillo, aunque todo puede arreglarse con un simple Bibidi Balalalala Bu. Tomadashi.


_**El actual fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto; Princesa... ¿Disney? Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **Aclaraciones: El nombre real de GoGo Tomago en los comics es Leiko Tanaka.**

 **Disfruten el fic!**

…

 _ **Hay amor en nuestros cuerpos**_ __ _ **y nos mantiene juntos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero nos separa**_ __ _ **cuando nos abrazamos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **todos queremos algo**_ __ _ **a lo que abrazarnos de noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No nos importa si hace daño**_ __ _ **o si abrazamos con demasiada fuerza**_

En un pequeño reino nuestra historia comienza. En una mansión cerca del bosque vivía una joven de hermoso y corto cabello oscuro llamada Leiko. Huérfana por el trágico destino que primero le quito a su padre y después a su madre, quien antes de morir se había vuelto a casar con el respetado profesor Robert Callaghan, que tenía una hija mayor que Leiko.

Leiko le causaba dolores de cabeza a su padrastro, ya que no sabía cocinar, ni limpiaba muy bien, por lo que tenerla de mucama no le convino para nada al hombre, además tenían más servidumbre. El único talento que podía aprovechar de la chica fue el que era demasiado rápida y la tenía como mensajera de un lado a otro, también la obligaba a realizar las compras hasta la lejana plaza del reino.

Pronto tuvo que dejar en el pasado su nombre y acostumbrarse al apodo que le había dado 'GoGo'. No era que le molestara, sino que le daba rabia saber que una persona como su padrastro deshonrara la casa de sus amados padres.

Abigail a diferencia de su padre, era buena, bella e inteligente. La castaña era amable aunque tenía que actuar como lo contrario cuando estaba frente a su padre.

"¿Qué haces holgazaneando, GoGo?" reprendió Callaghan. "Si no tienes nada que hacer, ve por cosas para la cena ¡De inmediato!"

"Como ordene" pronuncio GoGo maldiciéndole en pensamientos. Tomo una canasta y salió de la casa "Iré a la plaza, por si me quieren acompañar" pronuncio haciendo que sus amigos aparecieran.

Claro que estos eran amigos algo especiales y fuera de lo ordinario. Los ratones Honey y Fred subieron a la canasta mientras que Wasabi, un sharpei de pelo oscuro, trataba de igualarle el paso al correr.

Debido a su rapidez el recorrido no duro mucho. Se paseó por los distintos puestos del mercado comprando su encargo y acomodándolos en la canasta donde estaban los ratones.

"Oye, ten cuidando casi me aplastas con una manzana" se quejó Fred.

"Cierto, pude haber dañado la fruta" le respondió.

"Yo también te quiero GoGo"

"Me alegra que se lleven tan bien" suspiro Honey.

"Pero si no lo soporta" agrego Wasabi.

"Fue sarcasmo"

GoGo se mantuvo al margen de la conversación hasta que se detuvo dándose cuenta de algo "Soy una loca que habla con animales, que patético"

"¿Apenas te diste cuenta?"

.Ϡ __

Aquel reino era gobernado por un joven rey, quien buscaban llenar el lugar que sus padres habían dejado tanto para el reino como para su hermano menor. Era generoso y sabio mientras el menor era inteligente y obstinado. Ahora que era mayor de edad, su tía, la duquesa Cass, se dio a la tarea de encontrarle esposa lo antes posible.

"No, solamente no" exclamaba el rey.

"Tadashi por favor, escucha razones. Hiro dile algo a tu hermano"

"Tía Cass se va a morir si la alteras más" dijo el menor.

"Gracias por el apoyo"

"Perdóname tía pero no creo estar listo para eso" expreso Tadashi "Sabes que quiero ser un buen rey y…"

"Y todo rey necesita una reina" eso fue suficiente para quitarle las palabras de la boca a Tadashi.

"Entonces no tengo elección" pronuncio "Hare lo que me pides con una sola condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"Organizaremos un baile en el cual elegiré esposa" explico Tadashi "Todas las doncellas casaderas deberán acudir, no solo de la nobleza sino igualmente las campesinas y las plebeyas ¿Entendido?"

Cass se quedó pálida ante tal petición.

"Ya la mataste" comento Hiro.

"Como sea, empezare con los preparativos del baile y me conseguiré un doctor" dijo Cass.

"Eres la mejor" Tadashi la abrazo.

"Creo que será difícil encontrar a alguien que te aguante" comentó Hiro tratando de molestarlo "O con gustos tan malos"

"¿Puedo casarme contigo?"

"No, aléjate no eres mi tipo"

"Púdrete, hermano"

"Oh chicos, me causan tanta risa" rio Cass.

.Ϡ

El baile fue anunciado, las invitaciones fueron enviadas y al poco rato fueron entregadas en la casa Callaghan. La más emocionada por aquello fue Abilgail, quien mientras se preparaba para la ocasión trataba de convencer a su hermanastra para acudir.

Su padrastro para asegurarse de que Gogo no asistiera le dio una difícil tarea "No iras a menos que termines tus tareas, separes todas las judías y estés lista a tiempo" le dio un tarro de judías blancas y negras.

GoGo estaba muy molesta, detestaba como su padrastro se las ingeniaba para hacerle todo imposible. Si bien aquella era una tarea difícil, debía sumarle conseguir un atuendo apropiado.

Fue casi un milagro que ella lograra acabar sus deberes y separar todas las judías, pero debido a su esfuerzo y dedicación en su trabajo logro hacerlo…

… bueno de hecho solo dejo que los ratones se comieran las judías blancas para ahorrarse trabajo.

Le llevo el tarro a su padrastro justo cuando el carruaje había llegado.

"¡Lo hiciste GoGo!" Abigail la felicito, ella parecía más feliz que la propia GoGo.

"Es verdad pero lamentablemente no iras al baile" dijo Callaghan.

"¿Por qué no?" se quejaron ambas chicas.

La señalo "Tan solo mírate, tan sucia y tosca, solo avergonzaras al rey si asistes"

GoGo frunció el ceño, queriendo incendiarlo con la mirada. ¿Por qué permitía aquello? Le habría roto la cara en ese momento si no fuera por una razón: se había acostumbrado a que la trataran inferior que logro convencerse de que lo era.

"Abigail, sube al carruaje"

"Pero papá"

"Es una orden"

Soltó un suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de GoGo "Lo siento"

"Como si tuviera ganas de ir a ese tonto baile" desvió la mirada y se alejó hacia los huertos "Seguro ni iba a ser divertido"

Comenzó a lanzar rocas a todo lo que estuviera frente a ella, hasta rompió una ventana del invernadero y le pego a una lagartija.

Corto una calabaza solo para desquitar su enojo con ella pegándole con un martillo; no contando con que al querer tomar el martillo este le lastimara uno de sus dedos.

"¡Auch!" gimió por el dolor.

Un extraño resplandor la cegó pero eso no fue lo peor, el alma casi se le cae a los pies al ver aquella cosa blanca con alas y varita frente a ella.

"Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu hada madrina" se presentó la forma blanca de ojos negros "Vine a ayudarte a ir al baile"

"Creo que he dicho muchas veces que no me interesa ir" se quejó GoGo.

"Mis registros indican una clara negación a lo obvio" comento el hada "Ir al baile tal vez mejore tu estado de ánimo y baje tus niveles de estrés"

"Si voy al baile ¿Dejaras de decir cosas que no entiendo?"

"¿Eso ayudaría a mejorar tu estado de ánimo?"

"Si, como sea has tu magia"

"Veamos, necesito… ratones, una calabaza y un perro" cito.

"Hay calabazas en el huerto, espera te doy lo demás" GoGo se aclaró la garganta "¡Hay un hada afuera!"

Como relámpagos salieron de la casa Honey, Fred y Wasabi "¿Dónde está el hada? Sabían que eran reales" dijo Fred emocionado.

"Todos tuyos" le dijo a Baymax.

"Bien, ahora manténganse calmados o el hechizo podría tener efectos secundarios" tomo su varita y apunto a los animales.

Honey y Fred fueron convertidos en un par de hermosos caballos blancos. Hizo lo mismo con una calabaza convirtiéndola en una elegante carroza.

"¿Qué diablos?" exclamo GoGo sin poder creerlo.

 _Salacadula Chachicomula_

 _Bibidi Balalalala bu_

 _Todo se logra con solo decir:_

 _Bibidi Balalala,_

 _Bibidi Balalala,_

 _Bibidi Balalalala bu_

Cuando la magia de la varita logro alcanzar a Wasabi, este se transformó en un cochero "Soy un perro, no se conducir"

GoGo contemplo todo y se quedó atónita, ella jamás imagino que eso fuera capaz de hacerse realidad "Se te hace tarde, será mejor irte"

"Claro" fue lo único que logro decir, pero luego miro su andrajoso vestido de sirvienta. Intercambio una mirada con Baymax, sabiendo que tenían la misma loca idea.

"No se te ocurra ponerme nada rosa"

Volvió a agitar la varita, creando sobre GoGo un hermoso vestido color lavanda, dándole como toque final un par de zapatillas de cristal.

"Esto es demasiado" se quejó GoGo.

"Te advierto que el hechizo solo dura hasta media noche, debes irte del baile antes que eso" explico Baymax lanzándole un último hechizo a la carroza para que se condujera sola hasta el palacio.

GoGo subió a la carroza, no podía creer que aquello en realidad estuviera pasando, parecía ser un extraño sueño "Gracias" pronuncio en voz baja.

"¿Estas satisfecha con mi ayuda?" preguntó el hada.

"Bastante" después de decir eso la carroza comenzó a moverse y Baymax se esfumo "No más drama, el baile espera"

.Ϡ

 _ **Querido corazón**_ _ **,**_ _ **te quise desde el principio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero nunca sabrás**_ __ _ **cuán idiota he sido**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Querido corazón**_ _ **,**_ _ **te quise desde el principio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **pero eso no es excusa**_ __ _ **para el estado en el que estoy**_

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de la fiesta, todos excepto el mismo rey. No mostraba ni un interés en aquello que había pedido e ignoraba las insistencias de su tía para que invitara a bailar a alguien.

Nada le llamo la atención, nada hasta que _ella_ apareció en el umbral. Captando la atención de todos los invitados, una joven de cabello azabache bajaba por las escaleras luciendo un hermoso vestido que resaltaba su belleza natural.

Él no lo dudo y se abrió paso hasta encontrarse con la chica, hizo una reverencia y se atrevió a decir "¿Puedo tener esta pieza?"

"No, piérdete" la chica se sacudió el vestido y lo aparto del camino, dirigiéndose hasta la terraza.

El joven rey se sentía más encantado que humillado por el rechazo "Sigan bailando" pidió, luego escabulléndose para seguir a la chica.

"Me parece conocida" dijo Callaghan. Abigail se quedó callada, observando a la chica misteriosa.

Tadashi logro alcanzarla, estaba sentada en una fuente mirando perdidamente al cielo nocturno "No te gustan ese tipo de cosas ¿No?"

GoGo lo miro pero le restó importancia "No son de mi interés, además nunca he sido buena bailando"

"Yo tampoco, pero siempre puedes fingir bailar" rio para sí "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"No es importante"

"Bueno, soy Tadashi…"

"El rey, lo sé" GoGo abrazo sus piernas "Debe tomar ofensiva mi actitud seguramente"

"Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente como tú"

¿Gente molesta e irritante?"

"Más bien gente difícil" Tadashi le sonrió "Pienso que quienes tienen un corazón difícil llegan a tener los sentimientos más puros"

"Que cursi" rodo los ojos.

"Puedo ser más cursi" la obligo a ponerse de pie y coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara "Un baile a la luz de la luna sería suficiente y es una orden del rey"

Bufo pero de igual manera coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros del rey, comenzando lentamente a bailar una simple pieza de vals que se escuchaba desde el salón.

"Mentirosa" soltó Tadashi una vez que terminaron "Dijiste que no bailabas"

"Dije que no era buena, ahora solo baile bien debido a mi pareja" hizo un mohín.

Tadashi sonrió "Empiezas a ser amable y verte adorable"

"Cállate"

No volvieron a bailar, solo charlaron sobre ciencia y cosas irrelevantes. Rieron mucho; por primera vez GoGo disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien más y no terminaba de creer que ese fuera el mismo rey.

Un sonrojo invadió su rostro cuando Tadashi la tomo de la mejilla y la acerco más hacia él. Una escena que seguramente la haría vomitar al recordarla pero en aquel momento solo cedió ante lo que su cuerpo le pedía, el tierno roce de los labios del rey.

Primera campanada.

Reacciono de golpe y lo aparto "Tengo que irme" salió corriendo.

"¡Espera!" Tadashi en un intento desesperado por detenerla trato de seguirle el paso. Llamo la atención de los guardias y de su hermano "¡Tras ella!"

Comenzó la persecución, por suerte GoGo era más rápida y logro salir del castillo.

Segunda campanada.

"Hazte a un lado" empujo a Wasabi y tomo las riendas del carruaje, conduciéndolo a una velocidad impresionante les saco ventaja a los hombres del rey.

"Deténganla" grito Tadashi, montando su corcel junto con su hermano.

Tercera campanada.

Cruzaron las rejas del palacio, tratando de aumentar la velocidad.

"¡Detengan esa carroza!"

Estaban a punto de alcanzarlos cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, le entrego las riendas a Wasabi y se quitó una zapatilla fijando su objetivo y lanzándola directamente hacia el rostro de Tadashi, derribándolo del caballo.

Aprovecho eso y aumento la velocidad, había escapado con éxito.

Tadashi se reincorporo con un horrible dolor en la frente, por suerte la zapatilla no había sufrido daño "Avisen que el baile termino, y que comenzara la búsqueda de la princesa fugitiva"

"Si, su alteza" asintieron los guardias.

"¿Enserio hermano? De todas las chicas, tenías que escoger a esta" se quejó Hiro.

"Que te puedo decir, soy un masoquista" Tadashi acaricio la zapatilla, su única pista para encontrar a aquella chica, esa fugitiva que en tan poco tiempo se robó su corazón.

.Ϡ

Al romperse el hechizo, GoGo regreso a casa con el resto de sus amigos, vistiendo de nuevo sus andrajosas ropas. Subió a su habitación en el ático y escondió entre los leños la zapatilla que conservo.

Lo que había pasado en esa velada era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. Una sonrisa adorno su serio rostro mientras se acomodaba para descansar por fin, cayendo en un sueño tan profundo que logro ignorar los llamados de alerta de los ratones cuando alguien entro en la habitación con una soga en mano.

.Ϡ __

"Hemos buscado toda la noche" bostezo Hiro "Quiero dormir"

"Solo faltan unas cuantas casas" murmuro el rey "¿Cuál es la siguiente?"

"Los Callaghan" respondió su tía. Inmediatamente cabalgaron junto con su escolta a la entrada de la mansión.

Bajaron de sus corceles e hicieron sonar las trompetas "¡El rey está aquí!" se anunció.

"Un momento" se escuchó una voz seguida de unos fuertes ladridos "Silencio animal"

Abigail salió a su encuentro y se inclinó ante la realeza, apartando discretamente al perro de la entrada.

"Buen día" pronuncio Hiro "Supongo que sabe el motivo de nuestra visita"

"En efecto; adelante y disculpen si esta algo sucio" dijo Abigail "Mi padre no está y me encuentro sola"

"No hay problema con eso pero si no es molestia, me gustaría continuar" apunto Tadashi haciendo que le trajeran la zapatilla de cristal.

"Claro" Abigail lo miro indiferente y se sentó para la prueba del zapato.

Aunque no lo hiciera notar, Hiro tenía un muy extraño presentimiento sobre aquella casa y sobre todo por la chica.

.Ϡ

El sonido de las trompetas la despertó, sintió su cuerpo tenso y un dolor en las muñecas. Intento levantarse pero le fue imposible.

"¿Que demo…?" se dio cuenta que estaba atada de las muñecas y la soga la aferraba a la chimenea. Los ratones aparecieron y comenzaron a decir cosas raras que no logro comprender.

"Luego me explican, pero roan la soga" les pidió.

"Lo intentamos pero fue inútil" se lamentó Honey.

"¡El rey está aquí!" aquello hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. Intento zafarse una vez más pero solo logro tensar su agarre. Lamentablemente sabía muy bien que sus gritos no se escucharían desde ahí.

"Busquen ayuda por favor" los ratones salieron como rayos por los agujeros de la pared. "Maldito Callaghan" gimió cayendo al suelo.

Estaba segura de aquello, su padrastro siempre la había odiado inexplicablemente y eso había llegado a los extremos.

"Pero…" murmuro "¿Cómo supo que acudí al baile?"

La duda floto sobre su cabeza un rato hasta que un grito la hizo regresar a la realidad y desmoronarse por dentro al mismo tiempo.

"¡Encontramos a la princesa!"

Se arrastró hasta los leños solo para darse cuenta de algo…

… la zapatilla ya no estaba.

.Ϡ __

"Es verdad, la zapatilla le queda perfectamente" pronuncio Tadashi algo decepcionado. Abigail se quitó el calzado de cristal y se levantó.

"Su majestad, usted no tiene por qué comprometerse conmigo" dijo Abigail sorprendiendo a todos los presentes "No soy la joven que está buscando"

"¿Sabe algo de ella?" dijo Tadashi con algo de esperanza.

"Ella solía vivir aquí" dejo caer la zapatilla haciendo que esta se rompiera en mil pedazos. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz pareció cortarse "En la misma noche del baile, ella… lo lamento"

"Dígame que paso" Tadashi la tomo de los hombros "¿Qué paso con ella?"

"Huyo" toda la habitación quedo en silencio "Escapo con un grupo de piratas y seguro embarco esa misma noche"

"Pruébalo"

Ella esperaba esa respuesta. Fue hacia una de las repisas y tomo una cajita de madera para abrirla frente al rey, donde le mostraba la otra zapatilla "Fue lo único que dejo atrás, no dijo nada, ella solo se fue… lo lamento tanto su alteza, lamento que su búsqueda haya sido en vano"

Tadashi ocultaba su tristeza con un semblante serio "Gracias por su apoyo, señorita" se despidió y salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquella casa. Monto su corcel evitando a toda costa mirar atrás.

"¿Dónde está Hiro?" pregunto la condesa.

"Seguro se adelantó, no lo vi salir con nosotros" respondió un guardia.

Cass miro detenidamente a su sobrino y suspiro "¿Estas bien?"

Tadashi no respondió, solo inicio la cabalgata de regreso al castillo, evitando mostrar como sus ojos castaños se humedecían lentamente y que el aire le faltaba.

Él sabía, que algo no andaba bien.

.Ϡ __

Hiro estuvo más que aburrido durante toda la prueba, pero no pensó que su mente cansada por la falta de sueño le comenzara a hacer bromas. Podía jurar que un par de ratones le jalaban la ropa y le decían cosas como: _ven con nosotros, es importante._

Si, estaba delirando seguramente, estaba enfermo pero no tanto como su hermano. Hiro se dio cuenta de aquello, Tadashi se había enfermado de algo incurable y bochornoso, estaba enfermo de amor. Aun cuando Hiro creía fuertemente que el amor a primera vista no existía, desde el baile el rostro de Tadashi había cambiado, se veía más vivo. Todo por aquella chica fugitiva.

Y según la zapatilla, aquella era chica que los había recibido. Él supo desde el principio que ella no era la correcta, él se había grabado completamente su rostro, fieros ojos castaños, cabello negro corto.

Creía que comenzaba a perder la sanidad. Uno de los ratones lo abofeteo y dijo: "Acompáñanos y veras a la chica correcta"

Agito la cabeza ¿Enserio ese ratón hablaba?

"¿Co… cómo?"

"Es complicado" un segundo ratón, este con voz femenina le tiro de la ropa.

¿Ir o ni ir? Esa era la cuestión. No lo pensó, aquello era demasiado aburrido y prefirió ir con los ratones parlantes. Se escabullo sin que nadie lo notara y siguió a los ratones por unas muy largas escaleras.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose no lo detuvo, no hasta llegar al final de la escalera, topándose con una puerta de madera. Intento abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"Dejo la llave cerca" dijo Fred, dando un salto hasta un prendedor clavada en la pared, es donde ahí se encontraba la llave. Hiro la tomo y abrió la puerta por fin.

No podía creer lo que veía. La chica del baile estaba frente a él, la chica que su hermano buscaba tan desesperadamente estaba cautiva.

GoGo inmediatamente lo reconoció.

"¿Quién te encerró aquí?" pregunto Hiro entrecerrando la puerta.

"Estoy segura que fue mi padrastro" respondió "No me sorprende"

Hiro desenfundo su espada y fue hacia GoGo para cortar la soga que la retenía, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que escucharon como alguien se acercaba. El príncipe se escondió detrás de los leños mientras que los ratones le hacían señas a GoGo, revelándole algo importante.

¡Abigail fue quien la encerró!

La puerta volvió a abrirse "Leiko" Abigail se arrodillo frente a ella, mostrando una sonrisa serena y calmada, solo la llamaba por su verdadero nombre cuando se encontraba feliz "Estoy tan contenta" su voz sonaba calmada y espeluznante a la vez.

Acaricio su mejilla, dándole una extraña sensación "No te entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?" el ambiente se hizo más pesado.

"Nos hemos quitado a un gran estorbo de encima, ese rey tonto no volverá a molestarnos jamás" rio "El merece la soledad eterna por cortejarte en el baile"

Estuvo a punto de preguntar como sabia eso, pero Abigail le dio la respuesta cuando saco la zapatilla "Te reconocí, lucias tan bella y no podría dejarte ir por culpa de un soquete como el" tenso más la cuerda presionando las muñecas de GoGo.

Tanto GoGo como Hiro comenzaban a asustarse por la extraña actitud de Abigail "¿De dónde viene ese desprecio hacia Tadashi?" murmuro GoGo.

Tomo sus muñecas y la dejo inmóvil en el suelo "Quería apartarte de mí" sus ojos se humedecieron "No iba a permitirlo porque… yo te amé primero"

GoGo se quedó estática ante tal confesión.

"Leiko, te amé desde el comienzo, mi padre te odia porque me has corrompido" desamarro sus manos y las junto a su pecho, para que sintiera como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte "Invades mi mente a cada segundo, yo… no soportaría verte con alguien más"

La abrazo fuertemente "No te iras de mi lado nunca, empieza a entenderlo" GoGo permaneció callada "Tu solo bailaras para mí"

El brillante cristal destello al chocar con la luz, destruyéndose en pequeños trozos al dejar el cuerpo inconsciente de la hermanastra malvada en los brazos de GoGo.

Hiro salió de su escondite junto con los ratones, estaba casi igual de sorprendido que GoGo ante tal suceso. Los ojos de la azabache estaban humedecidos mientras soltaba el cuerpo de Abigail y lo dejaba en el suelo.

"Detesto a las personas con sentimientos a medias" pronuncio Hiro "Pero si en verdad quieres a mi hermano te llevare conmigo, si no es así, puedes quedarte con Abigail y te prometo que nadie lo sabrá"

¿Cuántas clases de amor puede haber? Una parte de ella pedía a gritos ir con Tadashi y la otra parte que se quedara con Abigail. Tomo la mano de la chica inconsciente con ternura, después volvió hacia Hiro "Se a quién elegir"

"Lo supuse"

.Ϡ

"Hermano, hay algo que debes saber…"

"Ahora no Hiro, no estoy de humor"

"Al parecer… tú también tienes un corazón difícil" dijo una tercera voz. Tadashi reacciono y se aproximó hacia ella.

"¿Eres tú?"

"Así soy realmente" confeso GoGo "Una chica andrajosa, irritable y difícil que no sabe cocinar… ¿Me aceptas así?" __

"Te amo, incluso si no sabes cocinar" ambos se unieron en un abrazo "Pero desde ahora no trates de escapar"

"Fueron demasiados escapes para una vida" respondió GoGo cuando se separaron "Y honestamente no planeo casarme con alguien que apenas conozco"

Tadashi suspiro "Pienso lo mismo, todo a su tiempo"

Hiro aún no se convencía del amor a primera vista, pero estaba seguro que lo que esos dos sentían era verdadero.

El final feliz de esta historia puede reservarse, basta con decir que todo estuvo bien. El padrastro y la hermanastra se disculparon y se fueron del reino perdonados. Los amigos de GoGo quedaron al cuidado de Hiro, que a su vez era el siguiente blanco de la magia del hada madrina.

Después de años y años de suplicas el rey tuvo por fin el sí de su difícil princesa…

… _ **El más duro de los corazones**_

…

 _Mirishira Romeo & Cinderella ¿Dónde? Creo que es lo primero que público con yuri._

 _Si se logró notar en lugar de Bibidi Babidi Bu, fue el Balalalala de Baymax._

 _Planeaba hacer un fic con temática de cuento con Hiro, seguro será la secuela de este._

 _Gracias por leer:3_


End file.
